


Onioncraft

by Thesseli



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: I also stole from Paperback Paradise, LionTrust, Multi, Onioncraft, Raventrust, Spoilers for 7.3, There are a couple from 'Goat' too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: I don't know who came up with the idea of combining headlines from The Onion with images from Warcraft, but whoever they are, I applaud them.  I'll be posting mine here.  :)





	1. Chapter 1

**********


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

%%%%%%%%%%


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

==========


	5. Chapter 5

++++++++++


	6. Chapter 6

\----------


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, so technically this is OnionGoat and not OnionCraft...but hey, Baby Khadgar is in both, amirite?  ;)


	8. Chapter 8

@@@@@@@@@@


	9. Chapter 9

^^^^^^^^^^


	10. Chapter 10

Medivh needs a hug.  


	11. Chapter 11

~~~~~~~~~~


	12. Chapter 12

~~~~~~~~~~


	13. Chapter 13

%%%%%%%%%%


	14. Chapter 14

**********


	15. Chapter 15

&&&&&&&&&&


	16. Chapter 16

~~~~~~~~~~


	17. Chapter 17

^^^^^^^^^^


	18. Chapter 18

&&&&&&&&&&


	19. Chapter 19

++++++++++


	20. Chapter 20

**********


	21. Chapter 21

Ok, again, not really Onioncraft.  Just a little Rick and Morty love thrown in.  ;)


	22. Chapter 22

&&&&&&&&&&


	23. Chapter 23

__________


	24. Chapter 24

^^^^^^^^^^


	25. Chapter 25

%%%%%%%%%%


	26. Chapter 26

^^^^^^^^^^


	27. Chapter 27

~~~~~~~~~~


	28. Chapter 28

((((((((((


	29. Chapter 29

**********


	30. Chapter 30

Not Onioncraft this time...this was stolen from Paperback Paradise.  :)


	31. Chapter 31

&&&&&&&&&&


	32. Chapter 32

^^^^^^^^^^


	33. Chapter 33

!!!!!!!!!!


	34. Chapter 34

Not Onioncraft, but Simpsonscraft.  :)


	35. Chapter 35

~~~~~~~~~~


	36. Chapter 36

  
**********


	37. Chapter 37

**********


	38. Chapter 38

##########


	39. Chapter 39

 

 

<3<3<3<3<3 


	40. Chapter 40

  
<<<<<<<<<<


	41. Chapter 41

  
  
**********


	42. Chapter 42

Couldn't resist using this caption for another "Lothar ogling Khadgar's ass" picture. :)


	43. Chapter 43

    
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sign above Khadgar's head in the second picture is from a photo I saw on tumblr...I have no idea why that library had this particular rule. :)


	44. Chapter 44

**********


	45. Chapter 45

########## 


End file.
